Scars to your beautiful
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Calvin get's hurt while on an adventure,will his past come to light,and will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most?She just wants to be beautiful She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits She craves attention, she praises an image She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor Oh, she don't see the light that's shining Deeper than the eyes can find it Maybe we have mad


Chapter one

Hot tears stain my cheeks as I feel her grab my hand tightly,god I don't want to be crying in front of them,but I'm hurt,and I'm scared. I'm bleeding, I hit my head pretty good on the way down,and scraped up my left leg on some branches. We were walking along the path,and the ground gave way along the edge,and I fell. I tumbled down,and fell in the water,hit my head against a rock, I was able to surface and get out onto the shore which is when they got to me. I can see Charles wallace standing by and ,while is with me,and so is Meg. "Easy child,your ok dearheart, I promise you that Calvin,we'll take good care of you, does anything else hurt other than your head dear one"she asks softly as I feel Meg squeeze my hand gently. "My back a little bit,I think I hit my shoulder against a rock,I don't know"I murmur shivering,I'm freezing,the water was so so cold, bone chilling cold.

"It's alright Cal,we'll take care of you like she said"she murmurs as I feel them lean me forward,and I feel Meg put a hand against my neck as lifts my shirt up for a minute. "Ok child,breathe for me for a moment,it's not good,it's bruised pretty badly,does it hurt when I touch it"she asks softly, "yeah,ow,I'm c-cold"I murmur softly. "Shh I know child, let's get you up,and we'll set up for the night,make a fire,get you warmed up and get you some sleep dearheart"she murmurs softly as I let her and Meg help me stand,and they both grab my arms to hold me up right. We walk for awhile,the other women following with Charles Wallace,till we get to a good spot,a mile up the path.

Then we stop, and they sit me on a log,and they sit beside me. I feel cradle me somewhat,as Meg squeezes my knee. I try to settle into the comfort,the comfort and soothing I never get at home, never get from mom. She's too harried dealing with everyone else,and is frankly abusive at the worst of times,she's been known to hit me unprovoked before. We sit like this for awhile as the other women get a fire set up, and out of a bag pops out a mat that pulls out. Then I feel a gentle hand card through my hair, "hey dearheart, I'm going to need to move you to the mat alright Calvin, we need to check you over,get your wounds taken care of"she murmurs softly, "Ok "I murmur,not wanting to lose the motherly contact, but knowing they need to take care of me. I let her and Meg help me move,and I lay on the hard ground on my side as I feel a blanket being put under my head to give me a pillow.

I feel Meg sit beside me at this point,and Charles Wallace sits beside her and they each hold my hands tighly. I then feel a cool cloth being pressed to my forehead, wiping away the blood, and it hurts, "ow"I murmur softly, "I know dear one,I'll try to be gentle"she murmurs as I realize I'm being enveloped in warmth by the fire. I feel safer than I've felt in a long time,I've not even felt safe in my own house In years, due to mother and her rages, and never knowing if I'd be her target next. I was her target a few weeks ago, it left me with bruises, that had to be hidden by long sleeved shirts and long pants, it was bad,the worst it's been in forever.

I start to relax as I feel them shift positions,and get's behind me,and I almost automatically tense,too many instances of mother sneaking up on me. "Shh,I'm not going to hurt you love,I promise,I love you too much to hurt you"she murmurs as I relax again feeling Meg squeeze my hand,and Charles does also. I feel her lift my shirt again,then she works on my back for awhile as I tense in pain every so often,then she finishes and it's onto my leg. That's the worst part,I can barely stand that part,it's too much. "Ow,it hurts,it hurts"I murmur as I feel her wipe something across my leg,pull something,maybe a rock,out of the wound,then she wraps it in gauze. "your all done child, how about you get some rest,get warmed up,your safe here, we'll gather some food in the meantime alright"she murmurs as I feel her pull a blanket over me. "OK,I'm sorry about all of this"I murmur softly, "Cal,you have nothing to be sorry for it happens,try to sleep if you can"I hear Meg say, softly, "OK,I'll try"I murmur,realizing I'm more tired than I thought,fighting to keep my eyes open.

I feel get up then Meg goes around and lays behind me, wrapping her arms around me as Charles Wallace runs off with the other two women. And before I know it I'm out like a light,exhausted for the adventure so far,and not sure what the adventure will bring next.


End file.
